


A day in the life: Theron's Journal (Part One)

by Wownomore



Series: The companions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Passion, man love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: moving through Shadow of Revan through Journal entries





	1. Manaan

Subj: Manaan.  
I met the Emperor's wrath today. By the Stars! He's the most beautiful man I ever met, and powerful! I feel like a moth to the flame. I'm thinking that it would be dangerous to persue a relationship with him. My guess is he would probably just use me as a plaything. I should be careful with him.  
Lana said that he's the best one to help us with this mission. They're both Sith, but I dunno who else to trust now. Col. Derek turned out to be a traitor and it seems that Lana had the same problem with Darth Arkus.  
I just hope that everything will work out with both of them. We really need to find my ancient ancestor Revan and deal with him accordingly.  
The wrath has a great power. I'm sure he'll do great with whatever we throw at him. I'm a little scared, though. He's a powerful Sith Lord and it seems that he's attracted to me as well. He tried to kiss me before we left Manaan and it made me very uncomfortable. I had to leave before it got further.  
Now that Col Derek and Darth Arkus are dead, they'll be after us. Lana, Jakarro and I have to go underground. I'm sure the republic and the Empire will chase us down if we don't. Hopefully, we can get to Rishi without any problems.


	2. Rishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving through time with journal entries

Subj: Rishi   
Day one:  
We arrived on Rishi. Wow, what a ride. It's a good thing that I had the hyperdrive refitted recently.  
Lana, Jakarro and I went exploring to scope out the territorry. This world is amazing and very dangerous. Kinda like Nar Shaddaa, only no Hutts.   
There's pirates, smugglers, gambling, dirty walkways and boardwalks. The place is a mess. Even the beaches are dirty. Black sand...and there's wild animals out in the jungle. I dunno what's worse, the animals or the people. Both are bad. I guess we'll just have to be careful and see what happens...

Day Eight: Lana and I are settling in on Rishi. We found a base of operations in Raider's cove, a "safehouse". I guess it's a good thing that I have a Sith with me. Lana is very fgood at manipulating people, and in this abrasive world, it's a skill that's needed. I'm going to have to pull out all the stops on this mission and use the tricks and skills I learned in the SIS. I have a feeling that i'm going to need them. 

Day nineteen: Well, weve been here close to a month, and still no sign of Revan. Lana swears that he's here, on Rishi. Weve been blending in, trying to adapt to this harsh place. Lana figures that if we pretend to be pirates, we could interact with the locals more easily. I think she's right. It's hard to get intel from someone if they don't know or trust you. Revan can't know that were here and we have to be careful not to reveal our identities. Becoming pirates would hide us and help us to blend in. We just need to be accepted.. 

Day twenty seven: Lana had a brilliant idea to keep up with our pirate ruse. She wants to reprogram the crier droids here on the island. Were creating a story to go with our pirate personas. These pirates, the nova blades and the Corelian Corsairs are too dangerous, so we decided to make our own pirate gang to rival them and maybe to gain control. 

Day Thirty two: I taught Lana slicing so that she can help me reprogram the droids we got. She's going to do a test run today to see if it works. Keeping my fingers crossed... 

Day Thirty Six: Reprogrammed droids, check. Back story, check. Safehouse to run operations, check. Pirate disguises, check. Were getting closer. I can feel it. Now to find Revan and bring the Emperor's Wrath here to deal with him.. 

Day Fourty: This is it! I'm working on a plan to get the Wrath here. Lana suggested that he be our pirate captain. I threw in a neat detail that would ensure our plan will follow through. Now, i'm just hoping that the Wrath will take the bait and play along with our pirate drama... 

Day Fourty Three: I'm so pleased that our plan worked. The Wrath arrived on Rishi and he's falling into the role we gave him beautifully. He thought the idea ridiculous, but he's being very supportive, knowing what's at stake here. He actually found it funny that he was pretending to be a murderous, canabilistic pirate captain. 

Day Fourty Five: We got some more help, a breakthrough. Jakarro, C2-D4 and the wrath infiltrated the Nova Blade base and gained access to their data. I sliced into their system and found that their Captain Margog was in league with Revan, as well as the Mandalorians here on Rishi. The Wrath is going to talk to the Mandos and see what they know. 

Day Fourty Eight: I'm gonna have to keep a close eye on Lana from now on. It seems she can't be trusted. Just like a Sith to be devious and sneaky. while the Wrath was off talking to the Mandos, Lana had me captured by the Revanites. The wrath had to come find me on another island after he returned from speaking with Torch, the leader of the Mandoloreans. Revan held me for three days, then tried to bury the Wrath and I in the cave where I was being held. We had to escape with our lives. 

Day Fifty: After almost two months on Rishi, were finally done. I lost one ally only to gain another. I doubt that I'll trust Lana now, after what she did to me on Rishi. The Wrath has been a great help. He performed perfectly and now were off to chase Revan to the Yavin four moon. It seems I'm having a family reunion. I really didn't expect to see my mother again so soon, but it couldn't be avoided. We're forming an alliance on Yavin four. It seems our ancient ancestor has thrown us all together.


	3. Yavin Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving through time with journal entries

Subj: Yavin Four  
Day One:  
Tensions are high, the air is thick and I'm forced to spend time with Satele. Seems like i'm not the only one who only tolerates her. I don't know how long we'll be here, but I cant put up with her for long. Even Darth Marr is tolerating her. He's patient and calculating. I'd like to see how long this "Alliance" will last.  
The wrath has been a great pleasure. I'll have to be very careful around him. I think Satele can sense my feelings. We kissed twice on Rishi and I have to admit that i'm attracted to him. He's like no Sith that I ever met before. He's different somehow. I feel safe and comfortable around him and all I want to do is be near him. I'm not afraid like when I met him on Manaan, just...cautious now.  
Day Two:  
Revan is gone (well, his body, anyway) but the Emperor is now free to roam the Galaxy once again. We have to find him and destroy him once and for all. We won one battle only to start another one, and now, I have my own battle to fight...a battle of the heart.  
I let my emotions get the better of me again. I'm falling hard for Borias...the Emperor's Wrath. A light sided Sith!   
He took me to his House on Yavin Four and made love to me. He made me feel wonderful. He's so warm..so gentle..so passionate. Turns out, he's married though, to a Twi'lek. He says he doesn't love her. She called him on the halo and he was cruel to her. (she interrupted us while we were making love) I was angry with him and I wanted to leave him afterward, but I found that I just couldn't.   
The next morning, I had to leave him and it just tore me up. I wasn't sure if we would see each other again.


	4. Ziost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving through Shadow of Revan with journal entries

Subj: Ziost  
I saw Borias on Ziost today. I was surprised and happy to see him. Of course, the Emperor's wrath would be here to find Vishiate.   
Vishiate killed my Jedi, the Sixth line, as well as Imperial troops here on Ziost. Only one Jedi survived...Master Surro. I'm hoping that she can be healed.   
I'm so happy that Borias wouldn't allow Lana to take her. Lana had insisted that they do experiments on Master Surro to see how the Emperor controled her, but Borias wouldn't let Lana take her. I'm so grateful to him for that. He's just full of surprises, it seems.  
Borias gave me his personal frequency. He obviously wants to persue a relationship with me, even though we're enemies again. Our alliance is over. We both knew that would only be temporary, but he still wants to persue me. I'm not sure how that's going to work. I already said goodbye to him once on Yavin Four and now I have to do it again. I really hope we can find a way to make it work between us.


End file.
